This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Compressors often employ a heat exchanger to lower the temperature of a compressed fluid. As the fluid is compressed, the temperature of the fluid typically rises. The temperature increase, however, is often undesirable because it reduces the effectiveness of the compressor. Thus, to reduce the temperature, the compressed fluid is often directed through a heat exchanger.
Certain types of heat exchangers are expensive to maintain because of corrosion. In particular, buildup from corrosion is known to affect liquid-cooled heat exchangers. These devices remove heat from a higher temperature fluid by passing high temperature fluid over a conduit carrying a lower temperature liquid. The liquid coolant, however, can corrode the conduit, thereby impeding the coolant's flow. For example, some water-cooled heat exchangers rust and deteriorate over time. Particularly susceptible to this corrosion are water-in-shell designs, in which the hot compressed fluid flows through tubes that are immersed in water. The surrounding water is typically disposed in a shell, thereby potentially exposing the shell and exterior of the tubes to corrosion. This corrosion can precipitate expensive maintenance procedures: in some instances, the corroded part is replaced, re-machined, or cleaned chemically. Each of these procedures results in a period of time in which the compressor is not functioning and adds to the cost of maintaining the compressor.